


The Cause of My Soul

by RiptideSun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Coming Out, Depressing, Drunk Texting, Evil Plans, F/M, Happy Ending?, Heavy Angst, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Intense, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Luke is just a really terrible person, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Out of Character, POV Antagonist, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sad, Social Media, Suicidal Thoughts, Texting, Underage Drinking, another texting fic but this time it's dramatic, might have some asides from Luke's POV, texting with a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiptideSun/pseuds/RiptideSun
Summary: Percy Jackson has always been first in everything. Captain of the swim team, Homecoming King, favorite of all the teachers (despite his troublemaking reputation), and now Class President. Isn't it about time someone knocked him down a couple of steps? In the age of social media, it's just too easy to ruin someone's life.





	1. Call for a Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end :)

**DAY 1**

**GROUP MESSAGE: PERCY OUR KING**

**JASON**  
PERCY  
LUKE  
ANNABETH  
PIPER

**LEO**

**WEDNESDAY 11:35 AM**

LUKE: PERCY! Congrats on Student Council President! 

ANNABETH: Congrats! Honored to be your VP ;)

PIPER: So proud of both of you! <3

PERCY: Aw thanks guys! Hope there are no hard feelings Luke! You had a good run!

LUKE: We're all good bro.

LEO: YEET YEET! 

LEO: SO PROUD

LEO: MY CHILDREN ARE ALL GROWING UP!

PIPER: Leo, you're literally the youngest person in this chat. You can't even drive yet.

LEO: This is an attack. 

ANNABETH: I'm really excited, I think we can do some really amazing things!

PERCY: Yes. But more importantly, we get the good parking spots.

PIPER: Suddenly I need a ride to school everyday.

ANNABETH: Okay Ms. 2020 Ford Explorer

JASON: Wow, my boyfriend is a president now. That's kinda hot.

PERCY: Didn't know you were into that. I can get a comb over and a really bad spray tan if you want ;)

ANNABETH: I think I just threw up. 

JASON: I will actually break up with you. 

PERCY: BET!

LEO: The day Jason and Percy break up is the day I start doing my history homework.

JASON: For the sake of your diploma, I think we need to take a break Percy.

PERCY: Leo's just jealous that you get to have sex with Mr. Presidient and he doesn't. 

ANNABETH: AGAIN! VOMITING! 

LEO: In your dreams Jackson.

PERCY: Oh you are ;)

LUKE: We should all get together after school to celebrate. Shakes at Auntie Em's? 

PERCY: I'm down.

JASON: ^^^ I go where he goes.

ANNABETH: Sure!

PIPER: I'll be there.

LEO: Pipes can I get a ride? 

PIPER: Yes.

LEO: THEN YES I WOULD LOVE TO GO!

LUKE: Great! See everyone there!

 

 **TEXT MESSAGE:** **PERCY & LUKE**

**WEDNESDAY**

**11:52pm**

PERCY: Hey dude. Glad there are no hard feelings! It means a lot to me that you're being supportive.

LUKE: I know you would have done the same. 

PERCY: You're the best. <3

LUKE: I know

 

 **TEXT MESSAGE:** **NICO & LUKE**

**WEDNESDAY**

**12:01pm**

LUKE: Hey Nico! Wanna hang after school?

NICO: Sure! What do u wanna do?

**12:10pm**

LUKE: Ah shoot. Something came up? Sometime soon though?

NICO: Oh, yeah sure.

LUKE: Sorry, it's just some people want to go out and celebrate Percy and Annabeth winning the election. 

NICO: Oh.

LUKE: Everything alright?

NICO: Yeah... I just assumed I'd be invited. 

LUKE: Yah, It's weird. Percy planned the whole thing. He's not mad at you is he?

NICO: I didn't think so. Do you know anything?

LUKE: No, but you know how Percy can be sometimes....

NICO: Well that's why I voted for you. Percy just doesn't think things through. 

LUKE: Oh I know...

NICO: I love the guy, but he's not really president material.

LUKE: Well apparently he is. It's whatever

NICO: I can't believe he didn't invite me? 

LUKE: I'm sorry dude. 

LUKE: I'm glad you got over him though. He was no good for you. 

NICO: Yeah apparently. I thought we were chill. 

LUKE: Plus, IDK if you heard, but he's with Jason Grace now. 

NICO: Jason Grace? I don't believe it.

_LUKE SENT A PHOTO: Percy &JasonKissing.JPG2_

LUKE: See for yourself.

NICO: Wtf. Aren't his parents like... pastors or something?

LUKE: Oh yeah. It will be hell for Percy and Jason if Jace's parents find out. Let's hope they don't.

NICO: Yeah that would really suck. 

LUKE: The outcome of that would not be good. For either of them. 

NICO: Percy just passed me in the hall and acted totally normal. He can be so fake sometimes. 

LUKE: Ugh, for once I'd love to see someone show Percy that he's not on top of everything. 

NICO: He will learn sooner or later.

_NICO SAVED A PHOTO FROM LUKE_

LUKE: We can only hope. 

NICO: Alright well, have fun with them I guess. 

LUKE: I'm sorry Nico. We can hang out soon okay?

NICO: Yeah. See ya. 

_LUKE CLEARED THE CHAT_

 

**GROUP MESSAGE: PERCY OUR KING**

**JASON**  
PERCY  
LUKE  
ANNABETH  
PIPER

**LEO**

**WEDNESDAY 6:30pm**

PERCY: Thank you guys for the amazing celebration! 

ANNABETH: ^^^ We really have the best friends ever. 

LUKE: Of course! Anything for The King of Olympus High! 

PERCY: petition to change the title president to king.

ANNABETH: Oh no.

PIPER: I

LEO: I

LUKE: I

PERCY: Then it is settled. Jason is my queen, and the rest of you are the royal court. 

ANNABETH: What am I then?

PERCY: The Royal Grand Vizier! 

LEO: Like Jafar?

PERCY: Exactly like Jafar. Mustache and all. 

LUKE: Dibs on being the Parrot.

LEO: IAGO! That bird is fucking crazy,

ANNABETH: The fact that you can remember the parrots name but you always forget about the math homework.....

 

**TEXT MESSAGE: PERCY & JASON**

****WEDNESDAY** **

****6:33pm** **

PERCY: Did you make it home safely babe?

JASON: Yes

PERCY: Cool, just checking.

JASON: Percy I'm freaking out.

PERCY: What's up?

JASON: I think my dad knows somethings up.

PERCY: Why would you assume that?

 

**GROUP MESSAGE: PERCY OUR KING**

**JASON**  
PERCY  
LUKE  
ANNABETH  
PIPER

**LEO**

**WEDNESDAY 6:35pm**

ANNABETH: I hate to be the one to bring this up. But there's a picture of Percy and Jason kissing all over the internet. 

_ANNABEH SENT A SCREENSHOT_

PERCY: WHAT THE FUCK!

LEO: Oh shit.

LEO: Dude this is literally everywhere. 

_LEO SENT A SCREENSHOT_

_LEO SENT A SCREENSHOT_

PIPER: I saw that but I assumed they came out to Jason's parents?  
  
PERCY: NOPE.

PERCY: WHO THE FUCK WOULD DO THIS?

_LEO SENT A SCREENSHOT_

PERCY: WHO EVEN TOOK THAT PICTURE? 

ANNABETH: Jason are you good?

JASON: Fuck.

JASON: My dad hasn't said anything yet. He's acting weird. I think he knows. 

JASON: I SWEAR there was no one else in the locker room. 

PIPER: I'm really sorry guys. We love you both.

ANNABETH: I'm going to kill a bitch. 

LUKE: That's fucked up that someone would even take a picture of you guys kissing...

PERCY: This is next level fucked up. 

JASON: I just don't get what someone would have to gain by posting this...

PIPER: sadly, people are just mean sometimes. For no good reason. 

 

**TEXT MESSAGE: PERCY & JASON**

****WEDNESDAY** **

****6:36pm** **

JASON: I can't believe this is happening...

JASON: We only just told our friends. 

PERCY: Why would someone stoop so low?

JASON: I don't know. 

PERCY: Love you babe.

 

**GROUP MESSAGE: PERCY OUR KING**

**JASON**  
PERCY  
LUKE  
ANNABETH  
PIPER

**LEO**

**WEDNESDAY 6:37pm  
**

ANNABETH: I've been looking around online, the original poster is an anonymous account :/

PERCY: Great. Someone is out to ruin our lives and we don't even know who. 

LUKE: Idk why anyone would do this.

ANNABETH: People really suck sometimes. 

PIPER: No one at school will care.

PERCY: I don't care about people at school. I'm worried it'll get back to Jason's parents. 

 

 **TEXT MESSAGE:** **NICO & LUKE**

**WEDNESDAY**

**9:00pm**

NICO: I'm assuming you saw....

LUKE: Yes I did.

LUKE: Do you feel bad about it?

NICO: Idk kinda... 

NICO: You were right though. Percy needed to be taught a lesson. 

LUKE: And you think that this taught him a lesson?

NICO: Hasn't it?

LUKE: No. Jason may have taken a blow. But not him.

LUKE: Not yet anyways.

NICO: Not yet?

LUKE: Can I trust you?

NICO: Of course. 

LUKE:I hate Jackson. Everything he ever wants his handed to him on a silver platter. He works for nothing and yet still has it all. I'm sick of it. 

NICO: I don't understand. If you hate him so much why are you friends with him?

LUKE: I follow him to benefit myself and only myself. So he is in power, the best way to bring down power is from the inside. Julias Caesar was betrayed from within, remember?. A great ruler destroyed by the person he expected the least. If I told him how I felt, it would end the friendship. Then where would we be? 

NICO: Dude, it's just class president. 

LUKE: And yet you outted an innocent boy because you felt excluded. The crazy things we do when someone pisses us off. It's a little maddening isn't it?

NICO: Fine. I see your point. But you're making it sound like you're going to murder him.

LUKE: There are worse fates... 

NICO: Luke, I don't like the sound of this. Percy is a dick sometimes yeah, but come on. 

LUKE: He deserves what's coming to him. 

NICO: You just need to relax. 

LUKE: Fine. Don't help me. But if you say anything about this to Percy, I'll tell him you were the one that posted those pictures.

NICO: That's fucked up.

LUKE: and what you did wasn't? I'm not the bad guy in this situation Nico.

NICO: Fine, whatever. I won't say anything. 

LUKE: Good. 

NICO: See you tomorrow Luke.

LUKE: Goodnight Nico.

_LUKE has cleared the chat._

 So it's all falling into place. Nico had taken his bait and posted the picture. Of course, the damage the picture alone would do is minimal at best.

However, who's to say that this picture couldn't spark a series of homophobic acts against Percy and Jason? Percy, in typical Percy fashion, would be un-phased by such actions. He's far too comfortable with himself to let a bit of teasing stop him from being. himself. 

Jason has a reputation to uphold though. The son of a pastor, resident golden boy. Things don't just blow over him like they do Percy. He's not quite as comfortable in his own skin. If anyone were to crawl in the closet for the rest of their life, it would be him. And wouldn't it just crush Percy to see his new boy toy slowly start to slip away from him? It might just be enough. to push him over the edge.

**TEXT MESSAGE: PERCY & JASON**

****WEDNESDAY** **

**11: 30pm**

JASON: I just talked with my dad for a few hours.

PERCY: Oh shit.

JASON: I think we're gonna be okay.

PERCY: Really?

JASON: Yeah, he said that was growing suspicious, but didn't want to find out this way. 

PERCY: Yeah it sucks :/

JASON: Obvi no more sleepovers.

PERCY: Darn ;)

JASON: Well... authorized ones.

PERCY: I'm glad it's okay though.

JASON: Me too. I'm still confused though. Who tf did this?

PERCY: No clue. Probably just some homophobic dick with a stick up his ass. 

JASON: Yeah... hopefully this is the end of it. 

PERCY: Agreed.

JASON: Gn, love you <3

PERCY: love you more <3

 

**TEXT MESSAGE: PERCY & JASON**

****THURSDAY** **

****1:15am** **

Jason: Love you most.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a big storm coming.  
> Our poor children.
> 
> Also, this is loosely based off of Shakespeare's Othello. So if you know anything about that, you might have a pretty good idea of just how far Luke is going to go with his plan. This was a random idea I had while reading Othello in class. We will see what happens I guess. It might be dumb, or it could end up being really cool.
> 
> I want to keep it more of a texting fic because a lot of Luke's plan involves social media, but as the conflict between the characters becomes more intense, some scenes might move into the real world. I want to play around with having little internal monologues with the characters as well. This whole fic is very experimental for me, and I'm excited to see where it goes.
> 
> Some of the characters may be a bit out of character, but I'll try my best.


	2. The Anonymous Post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the chaos begin.

**TEXT MESSAGE: LUKE & ANNABETH**

**THURSDAY**

**6:45am**

ANNABETH: Hey Luke! I need to go into school early to make up a test. Any chance you're on hall monitor duty today?

LUKE: Indeed I am! Pick you up in 5min? 

ANNABETH: Sounds good! Thanks!

 

**TEXT MESSAGE: LUKE & PERCY**

**THURSDAY**

**7:01am**

LUKE: Is everything alright with Jason's parents?

PERCY: Yeah! It honestly wasn't as big of a deal as we thought it would be!

LUKE: That's awesome!

PERCY: I'm just so relieved! Thanks for checking in! You're the best <3 <3

LUKE: Luv u too <3

 

**TEXT MESSAGE: LUKE & NICO**

**THURSDAY**

**7:03am**

LUKE: Well that failed.

NICO: What failed?

LUKE: Jason's parents aren't even mad. Him and Percy are still happy as can be!

NICO: Oh thank god. I was feeling guilty enough as it is.

LUKE: Well, the internet is forever. There will be other people who won't be okay with it. 

NICO: Whatever dude. See you at school.

LUKE: See you at school. 

 

 **SEAWEED_BRAIN posted on twitter:** _"Whoever took that picture of Jase and I.... thanks for capturing such a hot kiss ;) <3" _

 ** _SMARTG1RL replied to SEAWEED_BRAIN's post:_ ** _""JASE""_

_**SUPERRMAN replied to SEAWEED_BRAIN's post:** "Love you <3"  
_

**_HONESTOLYMPUS_1 replied to SEAWEED_BRAIN's post:_ ** _Fags_

 

**GROUP MESSAGE: PERCY OUR KING**

**JASON**  
PERCY  
LUKE  
ANNABETH  
PIPER

**LEO**

**WEDNESDAY**

**7:30am**

PERCY sent an image: Screenshot1356.jpg2

PERCY: What the fuck is wrong with people!!!!!!!!!!!!

PIPER: WTF

PERCY: I. KNOW.

PIPER: Just ignore them guys.

LEO: Who tf is "HONESTOLYMPUS" anyways?

PERCY: Some anonymous account, idk. 

JASON: :/

PIPER: I seriously can't believe some people. 

PERCY: Idk, it's rude but it doesn't really phase me. I'll be fine. 

JASON: Yeah it's just some jerk. 

 

**TEXT MESSAGE: PERCY & JASON**

**THURSDAY**

**7:34am**

JASON: Can you delete comments on twitter?

PERCY: No. But I reported it 

JASON: Good, me too.

PERCY: Are you okay?

JASON: Yeah, it just makes me really uncomfortable. EVERYONE knows now.

PERCY: It won't be that bad. We have plenty of supportive people in our lives.

JASON: Yeah, I guess. 

PERCY: I'll see you at school okay?

JASON: Okay. Love you

PERCY: Love you too. 

 

**TEXT MESSAGE: LUKE & JASON**

**THURSDAY**

**7:38am**

LUKE sent a photo: lockervandalism.jpg2

LUKE: Hey dude, I'm at school early for some hall monitor stuff and saw this on your locker.

LUKE: I'm trying to get the janitors to clean it up.

LUKE: People suck I'm sorry bro.

JASON: Thanks for telling me. :/

 

**TEXT MESSAGE: PERCY & JASON**

**THURSDAY**

**7:39am**

JASON: I'm staying home today.

PERCY: Why?

JASON sent a photo: lockervandalism.jpg2

PERCY: ...this is going too far.

JASON: I know. I just can't go today. Sorry.

PERCY: I'll skip too. We can watch movies and cuddle instead.

JASON: No, it's fine. Go to school.

PERCY: I just don't want you to be alone. 

JASON: I promise, I'm fine. Go to school.

PERCY: Okay but if I get expelling for punching whoever did this in the face, it's on you.

JASON: I'll happily take the blame for that.

PERCY: I love you so much

JASON <3 love you too. again. 

 

**TEXT MESSAGE: PERCY & ANNABETH**

**THURSDAY**

**7:42am**

PERCY: Someone wrote "go to hell faggot" on Jason's locker and now he's skipping school.

ANNABETH: Wtf

ANNABETH: Is he okay?

PERCY: I don't think so but he's insisting I go to school instead of comforting him.

ANNABETH: We've gotta do something about this.

PERCY: I mean, it's probably all the same person doing this. I don't think there are that many heartless homophobes at our school.

ANNABETH: You're probably right, but at the same time, this school isn't a safe place for ANY LGBTQ students. The health classes gloss over straight relationships and ignore everything about any other perspective.

PERCY: I never really thought about it that way.

ANNABETH: You can't defeat prejudice without some kind of education. 

PERCY: You're so smart.

ANNABETH: IK. We should start a Gay/Straight Alliance or something. It can be part of our mission as President and VP.

PERCY: I love it. We can announce it today! 

ANNABETH: I should really be the president, not you ;)

PERCY: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. 

ANNABETH: See you at school. 

PERCY: Do you need a ride?

ANNABETH: Nah. I'm already here. Luke brought me in early.

PERCY: Nice! See ya! 

 

**GROUP MESSAGE: PERCY OUR KING**

**JASON**  
PERCY  
LUKE  
ANNABETH  
PIPER

**LEO**

**WEDNESDAY**

**7:50am**

PERCY: GUESS WHAT

JASON: What?

PERCY: ANNABETH AND I ARE STARTING A GSA AT SCHOOL!

PIPER: Ah! Percy that's amazing!!! 

ANNABETH: All my idea, thank you very much. 

ANNABETH: I should really be president.

**ANNABETH HAS CHANGED THE GROUP NAME TO: ANNABETH OUR QUEEN**

PERCY: Ha. You wish. 

LEO: JASON I FORGOT TO DO THE MATH HOMEWORK.

LEO: CAN I COPY?

JASON: I'm not in school today. Not feeling great.

LEO: BITCH! 

JASON: Sorry <3 

LEO: Well I can't copy off of Annabeth. If I tried she would beat me with the textbook.

ANNABETH: All of this is true.

LEO: I'm willing to bet Percy didn't do it either.

PERCY: HA! I actually did it this time! I can't promise you it's correct, but I did it.

PIPER: Character development! 

ANNABETH: Jason has changed you.

JASON: I'm such a good influence. 

PERCY: In school yes? In bed.... well he's a bad boy ;)

JASON: PERCY

PIPER: Jason is kinky. Confirmed.

ANNABETH: I knew it.

PERCY: Y'all wanna see the marks? 

JASON: I'm breaking up with you.

PERCY: Baby don't do this to me.

LEO: I read that in a southern accent and it made me want to vomit.

ANNABETH: Glad I wasn't the only one. 

PERCY: Okay class is starting g2g

ANNABETH: Have a fun day at home Jason.

PIPER: Signing off!

LEO: Bold of you to assume I turn my phone off for class.

JASON: ahaha love you guys <333 I'm gonna SLEEP.

LEO: Don't leave me.

LEO: Please.

~

LEO: Guys I swear Ms.  Dodds is some sort of monster who doesn't speak English.

 

**TEXT MESSAGE: LUKE & PERCY**

**THURSDAY**

**11:30am**

LUKE: So I had a chance to review the security footage by Jason's locker. Ya know, because of hall monitoring stuff.

PERCY: Yeah? What did you see?

LUKE: Idk if I should say...

PERCY: Why bring it up if you shouldn't say?

LUKE: Because, I just thought I'd warn you. Be careful who you're friends with.

PERCY: Is it someone we know?

LUKE: I REALLY can't say. I could get in a ton of trouble with the school...

PERCY: I get it dude. 

LUKE: I'm just warning you. When people really want something, or they're jealous, they'll do anything to get it. 

PERCY: Thanks for looking out for me dude. Glad SOMEONE always has my back.

LUKE: Of course. 

~

And so the seed was planted. Percy would grow increasingly more paranoid that one of his friends was out to get him. Yet, Luke is the one providing him with all the information, so he will never suspect him. Looking around for clues, Percy will begin to notice things. Little things, like an empty red spray paint bottle planted on top of the trashcan right next to Annabeths locker. 

And she can deny it all she wants, the evidence will just continue to point to her. Percy would feel so betrayed that he will denounce her to the whole school, and rip the title of Vice President right away from her.

It was all going to be perfect, until Annabeth had the brilliant idea of starting the GSA. How could he frame a homophobic crime on someone with an idea like that? Creating a more inclusive environment in the school through organizations like GSA was a brilliant idea. Strong enough to lead a presidential campaign in a school....

Presidential Campaign. 

Of course. Annabeth is an opportunist. Homophobia has never really been a major issue at the school, nor has any type of discrimination. So if Annabeth wanted to use her brilliant idea of introducing inclusive organizations as a way to enhance her own standing in the school, she would have to create her own situations. She said it herself "she should have been president". Even jokes can be spun into truth, in the right situations. 

So when Percy begins to suspect Annabeth, he will come to Luke for confirmation. Luke, of course, will confirm his suspicions and offer up his thoughts on Annabeth's motives. Leaving the rest to Percy's paranoid imagination. 

~

 **HONESTOLYMPUS_1 posted a photo on twitter lockervandalism.jpg2:** _Giving the little bitches what they deserve.  
_

_~_

And so everyone will fall under the veil of lies. Lost in a fog while Luke pulls all of the strings. Through vengeance and spite, this monstrous plan will come to life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke is one awful dude. Will Percy actually fall for it? Who's to say! 
> 
> This one is pretty short. They will get longer and longer as things begin to heat up. Probably with some more scheming monologues from Luke. 
> 
> Thank you to anyone following along! <3


	3. A Web of Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And what’s he then that says I play the villain?  
> When this advice is free I give and honest,"  
> \- Act 2 Scene 3  
> "Othello" by William Shakespeare

**TEXT MESSAGE: JASON & PERCY**

**THURSDAY**

**2:02pm**

JASON: Hey babe, how's school.

PERCY: It's alright I guess.

JASON: Aw what's wrong?

PERCY: Luke knows who vandalized your locker....

JASON: Oh. Who was it?

PERCY: He can't say. I get it, he's not even supposed to be watching the security footage unless asked....

JASON: Yeah :/

PERCY: He made it sound like it was someone we know tho...

JASON: Our friends would never.

PERCY: That's what I thought too. 

 

**TEXT MESSAGE: ANNABETH & PERCY**

**THURSDAY**

**2:35pm**

ANNABETH: Hey! Meet by my locker to talk about GSA stuff?

PERCY: Sounds good! Be there in a few! 

 

**TEXT MESSAGE: PERCY & LUKE**

**THURSDAY**

**2:57pm**

PERCY: Luke I need you to tell me who it was.

LUKE: I can't.

PERCY: I don't give a fuck. 

PERCY: Look, I saw a red spray paint can by Annabeth's locker. 

LUKE: oh

PERCY: yeah...

PERCY: you made it sound like it was one of our friends....

PERCY: I don't know why Annabeth would...

PERCY: It couldn't be her.

LUKE: Idk man. The video footage was blurry...

PERCY: So you think it was Annabeth?

LUKE: No. She would never. But it did kind of look like her in the video. Idk what to think...

PERCY: What do you mean KIND OF looked like her.

LUKE: The person in the video had long blonde hair, and was wearing a blue baseball cap....

PERCY: Annabeth was wearing hers today.

LUKE: Still, we don't know for sure.

PERCY: Why would she ever do something like this?

LUKE: Idk...

LUKE: Well maybe...

LUKE: Never mind it's crazy

PERCY: What?

LUKE: Do you think she's jealous she's not president?

PERCY: Why would she be jealous? She ran as my VP.

LUKE: Idk, just the comments she made about "I should've been president..." seemed a little weird to me. And taking full credit for the idea of the GSA...

PERCY: Why would someone who wants to start a GSA write homophobic slurs on someones locker?

LUKE: Good point.

LUKE: Maybe she needed to create more incentive for the club to exist? Idk.

PERCY: Thats... fucked up logic but it could be.

LUKE: I'm just telling you what I saw. A girl with blonde hair and a blue baseball cap. Annabeth had the same thing on today. And you found the spray paint next to her locker.... seems a little suspicious to me.

PERCY: I just don't believe this.

LUKE: Jealous people do some fucked up things. 

PERCY: What should I do?

LUKE: Idk dude. Should we even tell the others.

PERCY: Oh we're telling the others... I can't believe she would do this to me. TO JASON.

LUKE: Again, we still don't know it was her. 

PERCY: All the evidence is stacking up...

PERCY: I'll try and ask her about it.

LUKE: okay. lmk how that goes. Do me a favor though and leave me out of it...

 

**TEXT MESSAGE: ANNABETH & PERCY**

**THURSDAY**

**3:10pm**

PERCY: We need to talk.

ANNABETH: We just talked.

PERCY: I noticed a can of red spray paint on the trashcan near your locker.

ANNABETH: So?

PERCY: That's what was used to write that shit on Jason's locker....

ANNABETH: Wait? Are you accusing me? Dude...

PERCY: Listen, I didn't think you would ever... but someone tipped me off that they saw a girl with blonde hair and a baseball cap doing it this morning.

ANNABETH: I don't believe this... I would never Percy.

ANNABETH: I love you and Jason so much.

PERCY: I don't know what to think right now Annabeth.

PERCY: Are you jealous that I'm president and you're not?

ANNABETH: Percy that's insane.

PERCY: Because I'm not valedictorian like you. I'm not as smart therefore I'm not as good as you and I don't deserve it? That must be it.

ANNABETH: What the fuck has gotten into you?

ANNABETH: I know you're stressed about this whole thing but I didn't do this. 

PERCY: I really want to believe you.

PERCY: You're one person who I thought would never do ANYTHING to hurt me.

ANNABETH: And I haven't.

PERCY: What is this about? Are you jealous of me? Of Jason? I'm just so confused.

ANNABETH: I DIDN'T DO THIS PERCY! 

PERCY: My guess is, you wanted to be President. So you thought making the GSA would be a great way to make people love you. But you needed to create a reason for it to exist. So you used Jason and I.... 

ANNABETH: You've lost it.

PERCY: Did you think that your mom would finally be proud of you? Look Annabeth is the class president on top of her millions of other accomplishments? 

PERCY: Guess what? Your mom still wouldn't care about you. She can't even be bothered to call you more than once a year.

ANNABETH: What the fuck is wrong with you?

ANNABETH: Percy that crossed a line.

ANNABETH: It's SENIOR CLASS PRESIDENT! It means nothing.

PERCY: You're right

PERCY: It means nothing.

PERCY: I want you to step down as VP.

ANNABETH: What? No.

PERCY: Step down, and don't talk to me ever again, or I'll tell everyone what I just told you. 

ANNABETH: Fine.

PERCY: I hope you never do something like this to anyone ever again.

 

**TEXT MESSAGE: PERCY & LUKE**

**THURSDAY**

**3:25pm**

PERCY: She's stepping down as VP.

LUKE: Did she confess?

PERCY: No. But I know it was her. Thank you for telling me, I know it must have been hard. Considering how close you two are.

LUKE: It's why I was hesitant to tell you. But I'm glad you know now. 

PERCY: I'm glad I can trust you.

LUKE: Of course.

PERCY : That's the kind of person I need running student government with me.

PERCY: You should be my new VP...

LUKE: Idk... I don't wanna do that to Annabeth.

PERCY: Please dude.

LUKE: okay :) Thank you!

PERCY: You're amazing. 

LUKE: Love you lots dude. 

 

**TEXT MESSAGE: JASON & PERCY**

**THURSDAY**

**3:30**

PERCY: I found out who it was.

JASON: Who?

PERCY: Annabeth...

JASON: WHAT?

JASON: Annabeth? No way.

PERCY: I didn't wanna believe it either...

JASON: What are we gonna do?

PERCY: I already confronted her about it... but she kept denying it.

JASON: Are we sure it was her?

PERCY: Yeah... Luke saw her on the cameras.

JASON: Oh right. He has access to those.

JASON: wow.

JASON: I'm even more hurt that it was one of our friends.

JASON: Why did she do it?

PERCY: I think to try and create a reason for the stupid GSA to exist. People love a cause... Annabeth is smart.

JASON: That's really fucked up.

JASON: Like actually insane. I can't wrap my head around it.

PERCY: I know...

PERCY: This day sucks

JASON: Wanna come over?

PERCY: Yes please

JASON: Okay <3

**GROUP MESSAGE: ANNABETH OUR QUEEN**

**JASON**  
PERCY  
LUKE  
ANNABETH  
PIPER

**LEO**

 

THURSDAY

**3:50 pm**

_ANNABETH has left the chat_

PERCY: Well...

PIPER: ?

LEO: wHaT?

LEO: ANARCHY! 

PERCY: There's no easy way to say this

PERCY: Annabeth is the one who vandalized Jason's locker...

PERCY: And may have been the one who did all the other stuff too... idk yet.

PERCY: I don't really wanna talk about it.

PIPER: Wow

PIPER: I'm sorry guys. I'm shocked

LEO: Holy shit

LUKE: :/ I can't believe it.

JASON: We love you guys.

PERCY: She stepped down as VP. Luke is taking over. I'm at Jasons, I'm fine. But I'm turning off my phone for a bit. Need some space.

PIPER: Of course. Love ya

LEO: <3 nothing but love my dudes.

LUKE: So sorry Percy. Love you.

JASON: Y'all didn't see it but I kissed him <3

JASON: Thank you guys. We love you all too.

~

**TEXT MESSAGE: Piper & Annabeth**

**Thursday**

**4:21**

PIPER: First of all.

PIPER: How FUCKING dare you.

PIPER: Second of all...

PIPER: Explain yourself

ANNABETH: I swear I did nothing.

ANNABETH: I'm so confused.

ANNABETH: Percy and I were just fine and then 20 min later I get this text and he's accusing me...

ANNABETH: Someone saw me do it apparently.

PIPER: Did he say who saw?

ANNABETH: No

PIPER: Interesting.

PIPER: I just find it really hard to believe that you would actually do something like this... so I'm trying to wrap my head around it. 

ANNABETH: I'm gonna try to talk to Percy again tomorrow.

PIPER: That's smart.

ANNABETH: He blew up on me.

ANNABETH: He brought my mom into it. 

PIPER: That's a bit fucked up.

ANNABETH: I know, I told him a lot of really personal stuff and he started to throw it all back at me. So I stopped fighting back.

PIPER: Smart move.

PIPER: Pretty sure he's at Jasons right now crying it out.

PIPER: You know he didn't mean those things he said, he just thinks you did something terrible, and you know how defensive Percy is of Jason. His defensiveness plus his horrible temper can't be a good combination.

ANNABETH: I know. I was mad at first but if I was in his shoes I'd be the same way. 

ANNABETH: I feel terrible and I didn't even do anything.

PIPER: I really want to trust you, so I'm going to take your word for it.

ANNABETH: Really? 

PIPER: Yes, if you give me any reason not to though... I swear to god I will murder you.

ANNABETH: I promise. I could never do this to them....

PIPER: I know. 

ANNABETH: Do you think... someone might be setting me up?

PIPER: The thought crossed my mind.

ANNABETH: I bet we could figure it out... you should try and find out who told Percy they saw me. I'll see what Luke knows.

PIPER: FYI about Luke... he replaced you as VP already.

ANNABETH: That was fast

ANNABETH: I'll see what he knows.

PIPER: And I'll bother Jason... who will bother Percy.

ANNABETH: excellent. 

ANNABETH: Thank you for trusting me.

PIPER: I just didn't believe it.... like there is no way in hell.

ANNABETH: Love ya

PIPER: <3

 

**TEXT MESSAGE: Luke & Annabeth **

**Thursday**

**4:40**

ANNABETH: Hi

LUKE: I heard what you did. Not cool.

ANNABETH: Luke, you have to believe me. I didn't do it.

LUKE: Idk Annabeth... it sounded like Percy had some pretty concrete evidence. 

ANNABETH: UGH THIS IS THE MOST FRUSTRATING THING!

LUKE: Sorry Annabeth... I wish I could believe you.

LUKE: I still love you though. And if you really didn't do it, you need to be convincing Percy of that, not me.

ANNABETH: How do I get Percy to trust me again?

LUKE: Jason is Percy now.

ANNABETH: What?

LUKE: If you talk to Jason, if you're able to convince Jason to trust you, he can talk to Percy.

ANNABETH: LUKE! That's brilliant. 

ANNABETH: Thank you!

LUKE: It's what I do. 

~

It was good, well meaning advice. Jason clearly was a huge influence in Percy's life. Getting Jason to trust her would be the same as getting Percy to trust her.

And Jason would trust her. He is a good person, he sees the best in everyone around him. It wouldn't take much for Annabeth to convince him of her innocence. Jason would rush to Percy and tell him everything, and all would be forgiven! 

Unless of course, someone were to plant the idea in Percy's head that Jason was interested in Annabeth. That he was only defending her because he wanted her. The doubt would be too easy to place in Percy's mind. He is already just a tad uneasy about Jason's parents and Jason's comfortableness with his own sexuality. One little slip, and that little fear could grow into something terrible. Then, the more Jason tries to get Percy to forgive Annabeth, the more skeptical Percy will become. And so that cycle would continue. Until it breaks and destroys them once and for all.

~

  **TEXT MESSAGE:** **Percy & Jason**

**Thursday**

**9:25pm**

PERCY: I made it home safely.

JASON: Thanks for texting babe <3

PERCY: Always 

PERCY: Thanks for making everything go away for a little while.

JASON: Of course. You're hot when you're angry. 

JASON: Not to make fun of an awful situation but...

PERCY: You know I can't keep my hands off you no matter what I'm feeling ;)

JASON: Everything is gonna be okay you know?

PERCY: Yeah Ik.

PERCY: I'm just not looking forward to facing Annabeth tomorrow.

JASON: I'll be by your side all day.

PERCY: I know.

PERCY: I've been so busy wallowing in self pity I forgot to ask if you were okay.

PERCY: Your locker was defaced, not mine.

JASON: Yeah, I mean it sucks

JASON: But it's okay now.

JASON: I know I have people who will stick up for me.

PERCY: Are you sure things are okay with your parents? 

JASON: Yeah, yeah. I mean it's weird but it'll be okay eventually.

PERCY: I'm glad.

JASON: I'll see you tomorrow.

PERCY: Love you Jase <3

JASON: and I love you Percy Jackson. 

~

**FRIDAY**

**6:54 AM**

**OlympusClassOf19 posted on twitter:** _Due to unforeseen circumstances, Annabeth Chase has stepped down as Senior Class Vice President. Luke _Castellan__ _will take her place._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! 
> 
> I'm working on the next few chapters and I'm thinking of throwing in a flashback to Freshman year. That's when Luke's problems with Percy first began and the friend group first formed. Any thoughts on that?
> 
> I'm also going to start including some dialogue scenes here and there. Things are going to start happening in person as the plot thickens... and shit's about to get real at Olympus High.


	4. The Oracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth deals with the aftermath of Luke's lie.

**GROUP MESSAGE: ANNABETH OUR QUEEN**

**JASON**  
PERCY  
LUKE  
PIPER

**LEO**

**FRIDAY**

**7:01am  
**   


_**PERCY changed the group name: "Lil' Bitches <3"** _

****PERCY: Good morning everyone.

PERCY: It's a new day

PIPER: You're sure in a good mood.

PERCY: Trying to have a positive outlook.

LUKE: :)

JASON: I'm going back to school today!

PERCY: YAYAYAYYYAYAYAAAAA!

PIPER: If you need anything, just lmk Jason!

LUKE: ^^^

JASON: thanks bros

LUKE: What are you gonna do about Annabeth?

PIPER: They're gonna do nothing. 

PERCY: She's right. I don't want to cause a scene.

JASON: Yeah

LUKE: That's good.

 

**GROUP MESSAGE: Lil' Bitches <3**

**JASON**  
PERCY  
LUKE  
PIPER

**LEO**

**FRIDAY**

**7:52am**

LEO: GUYS I JUST WOKE UP!!!!

LEO: I MISSED THE BUS

LEO: I'M RUNNING

 

**GROUP MESSAGE: Lil' Bitches <3**

**JASON**  
PERCY  
LUKE  
PIPER

**LEO**

**FRIDAY**

**8:00am**

LEO: MADE IT!

JASON: Just on time

PERCY: I've never been more impressed in my entire life.

JASON: I beg to differ.

PERCY: Oh yeah when?

JASON: "Holy shit Jason! That was the best I've ever had"

PIPER: Exposed.

PERCY: Wowwwww

PERCY: It was ;)

LEO: Ew

LUKE: Guys it's 8am. Keep it in your pants until lunch at the earliest.

PERCY: Look at that! Luke's jealous! 

LUKE: Am not.

JASON: Oh you so are. There's enough of me to go around, don't worry Luke.

PIPER: ........

LEO: ........

PIPER: Leo you owe me $5, I told you they'd have a three way one day.

LUKE: I swear you all are on crack or something this morning.'

PERCY: It feels good to laugh, yesterday was really rough.

JASON: ^

PIPER: ^^^^

LUKE: Ik ik.

 

**TEXT MESSAGE: LEO & PIPER  
**

**FRIDAY**

**8:50am**

LEO: I know she did a shitty thing.

LEO: But I miss Annabeth already

PIPER: Me too...

LEO: I don't think she did it, she couldn't have....

PIPER: Really?

LEO: yeah

PIPER: Glad we're on the same page. Annabeth and I think someone is setting her up.

LEO: That's wild.

LEO: Who would do that?

PIPER: Exactly... no one in the school really has it out for Annabeth, or Percy, or Jason!

LEO: Yeah... 

LEO: Most of the retweets on the image of Percy and Jason were positive comments.

LEO: "Love you two together!" or "this is the cutest"

PIPER: Nice to know that 98% of the school is not homophobic. 

LEO: Yeah...

PIPER: Well idk 

PIPER: I'm stuck.

LEO: Me too dude.... me too.

LEO: Who ran against Percy?

PIPER: Luke and that one Rachel girl... 

LEO: The girl who started the astrology club? 

PIPER: Yeah... She claims she can see the future. 

LEO: Sickkk

PIPER: She wouldn't be angry would she?

LEO: IDK... I can talk to her...

PIPER: Good plan.

PIPER: She's really good friends with Nico.

PIPER: You know him right?

LEO: Yeah he's my lab partner.

LEO: Always kills the damn plants...

PIPER: Wait...

 

**GROUP MESSAGE: #SAVEANNABETH**

**ANNABETH  
**

**PIPER  
**

**LEO**

**FRIDAY**

**9:00 am**

PIPER: Here we go...

PIPER: Leo is in on this too.

ANNABETH: Amazing

LEO: There's no way you would ever do this...

LEO: I'm gonna talk to Nico. We have a lead on Rachel... you know, the girl who ran against Percy?

ANNABETH: The girl who thinks she's an oracle?

PIPER: Yup.

ANNABETH: Why her?

LEO: We think she might be pissed at Percy because he beat her....

ANNABETH: Doesn't that make Luke a suspect too?

PIPER: .....

LEO: ......

PIPER: It might...

ANNABETH: I know he wouldn't....

ANNABETH: I'm just pissed because he's skeptical about me...

ANNABETH: I don't blame him though, but if anything he has more motive than I do. 

PIPER: New plan.

PIPER: Leo, you check out Luke. I'll deal with Rachel. 

LEO: Deal. 

ANNABETH: I'm gonna talk to Jason

PIPER: Why Jason?

ANNABETH: Jason isn't as mad at me, but if I get him to realize that I didn't do this, he will talk to Percy.

PIPER: brilliant

ANNABETH: YEE

PIPER: Report back at the end of the day. Piper out.

ANNABETH: Good luck everyone.

LEO: Signing off.

 

**TEXT MESSAGE: LEO & LUKE**

**FRIDAY**

**9:20**

LEO: BRO WHATSUPPP

LUKE: In English... bored.

LUKE: WBU?

LEO: Nm... Just passed that bitch Annabeth in the halls...

LUKE: Ah. Aren't you supposed to be in class?

LEO: funny joke.

LUKE: Right. 

LUKE: What do you need?

LEO: What? Can't I just text my bro!

LUKE: ....

LEO: Fine.

LEO: Do you know who told Percy about Annabeth? 

LUKE: No???? 

LEO: Hmm

LEO: I think someone framed Annabeth

LUKE: I see.

LEO: I was just wondering who told Percy, because they might be connected somehow

LUKE: That's a good theory.

LUKE: If that's all... I need to get back to hall monitor duty...

LEO: It must be kinda boring to just sit there and watch the cameras for a class period....

LUKE: Eh it's alright.

LEO: WAIT

LEO: YOU SHOULD CHECK THE CAM FOOTAGE TO SEE IF IT WAS ANNABETH...

LUKE: I'll give it a shot.

LEO: NICE

LEO: SICKO MODEO

LUKE: Please never say that again.

LUKE: bye

LEO: Peace out my dude.

 

~

Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was the schools biggest mystery, and everyone knew it. Not that she wasn't great, she was super nice and compassionate, but her supposed "gift of prophecy" constantly made her the talk of the school. There she was, sitting across the cafeteria, picking away at whatever todays mystery meat was. Piper could do this, she had to. Even if Rachel had nothing to do with it, she might know something.

**GROUP MESSAGE: #SAVEANNABETH**

**ANNABETH**  
PIPER  
LEO

**FRIDAY**

**11:30am**

PIPER: Moving in on Rachel

ANNABETH: Keep us updated.

~

Piper walked up to Rachels table. 'Try and keep it cool, and casual' she kept reminding herself. She walked up and was about to open her mouth, when Rachel cut her off.

"Piper! I was wondering how long it would take you to finally come over here." Rachel laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I just saw you standing over there staring at me." Rachel smirked at Piper. "Now either you're here to ask me to homecoming, or you have a question about Jason's locker..."

Piper turned bright red. "Yes, it's about Jason... and Percy actually..." 

"Cute couple, was wondering when they'd go public with their relationship. But it looks like someone took care of that for them." 

"Do you know something?" Piper begged. "Percy thinks it was Annabeth and our whole friend group is going to fall apart." Of course, Rachel wouldn't care. It didn't affect her whatsoever if Piper's friends broke up. 

"That sounds like a tricky situation..." She sighed, "I'm sorry I don't know anything. Annabeth is a nice girl though. I get a good vibe from her." Well that was good right? A good vibe from a fortune teller had to be a good sign. "But... I do sense a darkness in your group."

"A darkness?" Piper said almost sarcastically. "What kind of darkness?"

"He will be betrayed by one who calls him friend, and he shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."

The words sent a chill down Piper's spine. Like she had heard them before in some other life. Yes, she had her doubts about Rachel's ability. Who didn't? But something about that, it felt like a prophecy. One that was already in motion. 

"What does that mean? Who is the friend?" Piper asked, knowing it was useless. If Rachel was gifted, and was anything like the oracles she had read about, she could only speak the future in some kind of riddle, and didn't know many of the details. 

"I'm not sure. Look to your friends and observe them well. You will find your answer." 

 "Thanks Rachel!" Piper said, gathering her things. "I really appreciate your help!" 

"Piper?" Rachel looked up. "Don't be afraid to come say hi every once and a while." She smiled. 

"Of course! See you around Rachel!" 

~

**GROUP MESSAGE: #SAVEANNABETH**

**ANNABETH**  
PIPER  
LEO

**FRIDAY**

**11:57am**

PIPER: she said some kind of prophecy thing.

PIPER: it was insane...

LEO: What?

ANNABETH: That chick is weird...

ANNABETH: What did she say?

PIPER: "He will be betrayed by one who calls him friend, and he shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."

ANNABETH: That's creepy...

LEO: Woah

PIPER: I haven't decided if I believe it or not... 

ANNABETH: Who is a friend that would betray Percy?

PIPER: Well he thinks it's you...

LEO: I can't think of anyone, but Percy has a lot of friends, even outside of us...

PIPER: He's right. 

ANNABETH: Did she say anything else?

PIPER: Not really.

LEO: This is getting too weird for me.

LEO: Speaking of weird 

LEO: Luke was acting very strange

LEO: I told him to check the security footage for us.

PIPER: LEO THAT'S BRILLIANT! I FORGOT HE HAS ACCESS TO THAT!

ANNABETH: Awesome! LMK what he says.

  
~

It was nearing the end of the day, and Annabeth had yet to see either Jason or Percy. Of course, they had probably been avoiding her. Still, she needed a chance to speak with Jason in person. If she could just convince him to talk to Percy, and prove that she was innocent, everything would go back to the way it was. Then she would find whoever told Percy it was her and punch their brains into second semester. 

Finally, just before 6th period that she saw Jason slip into the boys bathroom. Without Percy.

Now was her chance. 

She charged right towards the boys bathroom. Not giving two shits if anyone else was in there. Thankfully, nobody was. 

"JASON GRACE!" She yelled as she entered. He stepped out from behind the stall.

"Annabeth?" He was shocked, pulling up his pants as fast as he could and looking for the nearest exit. What the hell was she doing in the boys bathroom? "Listen, I really don't wanna talk-"

"But I do!" She said. Annabeth could be very scary if she wanted to be. Jason shut up instantly. "Listen, I swear to god, I did not vandalize your locker and say those terrible things about you. I love you and Percy so much and I could never do anything to hurt either of you. " Annabeth said, as if her life depended on how fast she could get the words out. "It just really hurts that Percy would actually believe I could do this.."

Then she started to cry. Jason was dumbfounded. He had never seen Annabeth so out of control of her emotions, but she was letting it all out. She looked so venerable and so honest. She did have a point though, Jason thought, and why would she be acting like this if she was actually guilty.  How could he not believe her? She was Annabeth, someone who had been a good friend, and she was upset. He moved towards her and pulled he into a hug. A hug that she melted into. 

"Listen Annabeth..." Jason said, still wrapped in the hug. "I trust you, I really do. But it's going to be hard to get Percy to change his mind."

"I know." Annabeth sighed. "That's why I came to you. Do you think you could talk to him?" 

Jason hesitated for a second. "Yeah. I could do that."

"Really?" She sniffled. "Thank you so much!" She pulled out of the hug.

"We should go to class..." Jason said, picking up his backpack.

"Yes! Thanks again, I love you."

"Love you too." 

~

**TEXT MESSAGE: LUKE & PERCY**

**FRIDAY**

**1:55pm**

LUKE sent an image: Jason&AnnabethWalkingOutOfBathroom.JPG2

LUKE: Not sure what this is all about...

LUKE: Just thought you should know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the real trouble begins....
> 
> Well, this one had a few short scenes thrown in there. 
> 
> I couldn't resist throwing in the last two lines of the Lightning Thief prophecy, they just fit the story so well. Does that make this a little supernatural? Probably... I'm excited for Rachel to play a bigger part in this story!


	5. A Green Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Percy talk about Annabeth, and Luke comes up with a new plan.

**TEXT MESSAGE: NICO & LUKE**

**FRIDAY**

**2:07pm**

NICO: Let me guess.

NICO: You have something to do with the fact that Percy and Annabeth won't even look at each other anymore. 

LUKE: So you noticed.

NICO: Everyone noticed. And the cryptic tweets. Something's up with you.

LUKE: I don't know what you're talking about?

NICO: it's only a matter of time before someone finds out.

NICO: I think you're forgetting, I know what you're up to.

LUKE: and I think you're forgetting, I have evidence against you. 

LUKE: Besides, I merely suggested to Percy that it was Annabeth who vandalized Jason's locker. 

LUKE: I say only what I think. 

NICO: And you actually think Annabeth would do something like that?

LUKE: Sure.

NICO: I'm confused. 

LUKE: Good

LUKE: You know. I think you could have something to gain from helping me.

NICO: Oh yeah?

LUKE: Percy. You must still have feelings for him. Four year crushes don't just vanish. 

NICO: He's with Jason now.

LUKE: Not for much longer. 

LUKE: But when everything comes to pass, you could be there for Percy.

LUKE: Help him to pick up the pieces, and he would finally love you in return.

LUKE: You get what you want, and so do I.

NICO: And what is it that you want?

LUKE: None of your concern. 

NICO: Let me think about it.

LUKE: Take all the time you need, I only want to help. 

 

**TEXT MESSAGE: PERCY & LUKE**

**Friday**

**2:30**

PERCY: ....

PERCY: What were they doing in there?

LUKE: No idea. 

PERCY: and why is he even talking to her?

LUKE: No clue.

PERCY: Thanks for letting me know. You're amazing.

PERCY: Any idea as to what they might be up to?

LUKE: Idk...

PERCY: Well what do you think?

LUKE: Think?

PERCY: YES!

LUKE: Well... I think Annabeth is still an honest and good person, despite what she did.

PERCY: Okay, I think so too.

LUKE: So, as long as she is what we think she is, it's fine.

PERCY: What if she's not?

LUKE: Idk.

LUKE: It would be insane to assume they were hooking up or something, if that's what you're getting at.

PERCY: I don't think that.

LUKE: Neither do I.

PERCY: Okay. I'm gonna talk to Jason.

LUKE: Alright.

 

**TEXT MESSAGE: PERCY & JASON**

**FRIDAY**

**2:35pm**

PERCY: Hey

JASON: Hey babe <3

JASON: How's your day?

PERCY: I have a terrible headache...

JASON: Aw I'm sorry.

JASON: So you should know...

JASON: I talked to Annabeth.

PERCY: Oh.

JASON: I think she's innocent.

JASON: She was crying, it was really rough.

PERCY: I know you want to believe her...

JASON: I do believe her.

PERCY: My source is just very reliable.

JASON: Who is it?

PERCY: I'm really not supposed to say.

JASON: you can't even tell me?

PERCY: No Jason.

JASON: Why?

PRCY: This is all just too personal for me.

JASON: For you? 

JASON: Let's not forget, I'm the one who's locker got vandalized. I was the one of us that wasn't out yet.

JASON: But you're playing victim to something that didn't even happen to you?

JASON: Idk dude. It's been such a weird week.

PERCY: Right. 

PERCY: I'm sorry.

JASON: It's fine.

JASON: I just don't really know what to tell you.

PERCY: I have no idea what's happening.

PERCY: Everything seems to be going against us.

PERCY: It drives me crazy that someone would try to hurt you.

JASON: I know babe.

JASON: It'll blow over by Monday. 

PERCY: I hope.

JASON: I just think you should give Annabeth another chance. Ignore your source, talk to her. IN PERSON. Then tell me what you think

PERCY: I'll talk to her.

JASON: Really?

PERCY: Yeah.

JASON: AMAZING! LOVE YOU

PERCY: Love you too.

**TEXT MESSAGE: PERCY & LUKE**

**Friday**

**2:45**

PERCY: It was nothing. They were just talking.

PERCY: I'm gonna talk to Annabeth after school today. I just think there's been a mistake.

LUKE: Awesome! Glad things are working out. 

PERCY: Me too.

PERCY: Thanks for looking out for me, but Jason is right. I need to deal with this head on.

LUKE: Of course.

 

**TEXT MESSAGE: NICO & LUKE**

**FRIDAY**

**2:50pm**

LUKE: Forget it.

LUKE: Percy didn't take the bait, things are just going to go back to the way they were.

NICO: Too bad.

NICO: I think I would've wanted to help.

LUKE: Oh really?

NICO: Well what would you need me to do?

LUKE: I think we need to host a party this weekend. 

NICO: A party?

LUKE: With lots of alcohol...

NICO: What are you getting at?

LUKE: You'll see.

 

**LUKE created a group chat: DRUNKKKK**

**JASON  
**

**PERCY**

**PIPER**

**NICO  
**

**LEO**

**FRIDAY**

**3:00pm**

LUKE: Parents are gone this weekend! Who wants to get wasted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this chapter was kind of weird. Things appear to be resolving? Not likely. People tend to do very stupid things while drunk.


	6. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end :)

**DRUNKKKK**

**JASON  
**

**PERCY**

**PIPER**

**NICO  
**

**LEO**

**FRIDAY**

**3:00pm**

PERCY: FUCK YAH

PERCY: Also

_PERCY added ANNABETH to the chat_

PERCY: We good now fam.

JASON: I could use a lot of alcohol after this week.

LEO: I could always use alcohol.

PIPER: Sounds like I'll be babysitting Leo all night.

NICO: Thanks for the invite! I'll be there!

PERCY: NICO MY MAN

PERCY: WELCOME!

ANNABETH: <3 I'll be there.

ANNABETH: Also sorry ya'll, but I promise I didn't do anything.

PERCY: We know Annabeth <3

PERCY: Now lets never speak of this week again. 

PERCY: It's over

PERCY: gone

PERCY: canceled.

LUKE: See you all at 9pm?

PERCY: We're good to crash at your place right?

LUKE: Yeah totally. I got the alcohol don't worry.

PERCY: THIS CAN BE JASON'S OFFICIAL COMING OUT PARTY

JASON: More like an outed party but sure.

 

**TEXT MESSAGE: Jason and Percy**

**FRIDAY**

**3:30pm**

JASON: I'm so excited.

PERCY: Me too! I love our friends. 

JASON: Same.

JASON: Idk though

JASON: You ever just get a feeling something weird will happen?

PERCY: Yeah

PERCY: Not tonight tho.

JASON: Okay , I'm just worried.

JASON: Hey now that we're public I want your swim team hoodie.

JASON: It's so soft. Sorry.

PERCY: Fine you can wear it.

PERCY: But you won't be for long tonight ;)

JASON: PERCY 

JASON: If you think I'm gonna have sex with you in Luke's house, you're insane.

PERCY: The pool house tho. 

PERCY: We can sneak out there when everyone is asleep. 

PERCY: only if you want to.

JASON: We will see ;)

 

**TEXT MESSAGE: Nico and Luke**

**FRIDAY**

**4:40**

NICO: So what's the plan?

LUKE: Come over at 7:00 and I'll explain then. 

NICO: Okay. Bianca got me some vodka.

LUKE: Excellent.

 

**GROUP MESSAGE: #SAVEANNABETH**

**ANNABETH  
**

**PIPER  
**

**LEO**

**FRIDAY**

**5:20pm**

LEO: I can't be the only one who thinks that it's kind of weird how fast this whole thing blew over right?

PIPER: Now that you mention it...

PIPER: Yah it's weird.

ANNABETH: Well I for one am relieved.

LEO: So am I... It's just weird.

PIPER: I'm still a little shaken up about what Rachel said...

ANNABETH: Yeah that was weird.

LEO: IDEA

LEO: Invite her tonight. See if you can get more out of her.

PIPER: No way.

PIPER: She's creepy.

LEO: And? 

ANNABETH: It's not the worst idea he's ever had.

PIPER: Should I? 

LEO: YES

PIPER: I'll ask Luke

 

**TEXT MESSAGE: Luke and Piper**

**Friday**

**5:24**

PIPER: Hey bitch

PIPER: Can I invite someone to the party?

LUKE: The more the merrier.

LUKE: Who is it?

PIPER: Rachel

LUKE: Yeah, she's cool.

LUKE: She's welcome to bring friends too. 

PIPER: sick, thanks!

LUKE: See ya soon!

 

**TEXT MESSAGE: Piper and Rachel**

**Friday**

**5:30**

PIPER: Hey Rachel! Wanna come to a party tonight at Luke's?

RACHEL: Piper! Yes that sounds great.

RACHEL: I'm assuming you have more questions as well. 

PIPER: Always.

RACHEL: Tonight will be a very telling evening.

RACHEL: I for one am looking forward to it. 

PIPER: Great! Luke's place at 9pm! 

RAHCEL: See you then.

 

**GROUP MESSAGE: #SAVEANNABETH**

**ANNABETH  
**

**PIPER  
**

**LEO**

**FRIDAY**

**5:35pm  
**

PIPER: Tis done. She's coming.

LEO: Nice. 

ANNABETH: See you all at 9!

LEO: See ya!

 

**TEXT MESSAGE: Luke and Nico**

**Friday**

**7:03pm**

NICO: Here.

LUKE: The door is open.

~~~~

Luke heard the door open, and Nico walked in carrying a bag of alcohol. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a quite flattering pair of dark grey skinny jeans. 

"Welcome!" Luke said, as he finished setting out the drinks for mixing and cups. "We have a lot to discuss."

"Yes we do." He seemed nervous, perhaps it wasn't a good idea to tell him everything. At least not right away.

"You seem tense..." He said, he went over and took the bag from Nico, consciously letting their fingers hang together for a second too long, which seemed to fluster Nico even more. Luke knew he was attractive. He had a great body and face. He could easily charm Nico, or anyone for that matter, if he needed to. "Come sit down." He let their fingers come together, and he took Nico over to the couch, sitting down next to him. He let their knees gently touch, and let go of his hand. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I know, I know." Nico said. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"At the end of the day. Everyone will be fine, trust me." Luke knew they wouldn't be. If this plan went through, the results would be catastrophic, but he needed to reassure Nico. He needed his help. More importantly, he needed someone that all the evidence could fall back on if necessary. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Nico said, relaxing. Luke pulled a small vial of clear liquid from his pocket, showing it to Nico with a smile. "Is that-"

"GHB." Luke said with a smile. "We're going to put it in Jason, Annabeth and Percy's drinks. And when they pass out, we're going to make it look like Jason and Annabeth hooked up." 

"Thats..." Nico looked angry. "No. No fucking way. This is insane." Luke laughed. 

"Nico." Luke said. "Nico... Nico... Nico... relax" Luke placed his hand on Nico's leg, he moved his face closer to his, so close that he could feel Nico's breath. "You're going to do exactly what I tell you to okay? And you're not going to tell anyone about it. And if I even so much as suspect that you've told, I'll tell everyone that you were the one who outed Percy and Jason. Understood?" 

Nico nodded.

"Good boy" Luke said.

"As long as you promise this is safe." 

"I mean we're drugging them." Luke laughed. "But yes, I made sure the dosage was a safe one yes." He did do that. He didn't want anyone to die after all. He looked at Nico. They still had so much time until their friends arrived. He began to move his hand up his leg. 

"What are you doing." Nico breathed.

"Just having a little fun. You're going to do everything I tell you at the party tonight. Understood?" Nico nodded again, as if he were unable to speak. Luke smirked, he had him wrapped around his finger. "Good boy." He drew back from Nico. "Now here's how it's going to go down-"

~~~~~~~~~

9:00pm. 

The doorbell rang, and the plan went into motion. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus. Life has been crazy! Luke is really really fucked up as you can probably tell. Everything will go down in the next chapter. There will probably be very little texting involved.


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Luke's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang on folks, it's about to get wild.

**Saturday**

**8:55 am**

Jason awoke to the warmth of a body next to him. Slowly, the world began to shift back into focus and he took in his surroundings. He was in one of the guest rooms in Lukes house, the same one that him and Percy always claimed, even before they got together. Slowly, the events of the previous night began to seep back into his mind. Arriving at Luke's, beer pong against Piper and Leo, Percy and him sneaking away to the pool house, and lots and lots of alcohol. So much, in fact, that one of the last things he remembers is Luke handing him a red cup before everything went fuzzy. 

He looked around the room, and looked down to Percy. It took his eyes a moment to process the sight beneath him. Laying next to him, naked, in bed was not his boyfriend, but Annabeth Chase. Oh fuck. He jumped out of bed in a frenzy, grabbing his clothes off the floor and pulling them back on. There was no way that he slept with ANNABETH. The thought of having sex with a girl terrified him, and he knew for a fact he was not into it. But that didn't matter, anyone who would have walked into the room would have thought they hooked up.

Oh god. What if someone saw them. What if PERCY saw this? It would break him. Jason ran out of the room, not even waiting for Annabeth to wake up to see if she had any insight into what happened. He looked all around the house for Percy, everyone was still asleep, sprawled out on couches, the floor, and in other guest rooms, but there was no sign of Percy. He wanted to cry, and scream, and possibly break something. He had some terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that Percy had seen what happened. 

 

**TEXT MESSAGE**

**JASON & PERCY**

**SATURDAY  
9:02 am**

JASON: Where are you?

PERCY: Home. I got really sick this morning. 

PERCY: I woke up by the pool, on the lawn chair, kinda sad we didn't get to sleep together :(

JASON: I don't remember half of last night. I blacked out I think.

PERCY: Same. 

JASON: I feel like I did something really stupid. 

PERCY: Why would you say that?

JASON: If I tell you, you can't freak out, because I really don't know how it happened. 

PERCY: Okay but you're scaring me.

JASON: I just woke up in a bed next to Annabeth.

PERCY: That's it?

JASON: Well yeah.

PERCY: Annabeth and I crash in the same bed all the time dude. You probably both just crashed. 

JASON: Wait so you're not mad?

PERCY: No, it's not like you were naked or had sex or anything.

JASON: Yeah

PERCY: Speaking of sex.

PERCY: Let's talk about last night.

JASON: What about it?

PERCY: Well first, that was our best round yet.

JASON: You think so? 

PERCY: Yes, nothing is hotter than when you take control and you were in full force last night.

JASON: I guess I was lol.

PERCY: Also

PERCY: After we finished you told me you loved me.

JASON: yeah

PERCY: And I said it back.

JASON: What did you change your mind or something? lol

PERCY: No, just wanted confirmation that I didn't make it up. 

JASON: Aww haha

PERCY: Wanna get lunch?

JASON: Yeah. Ems at noon?

PERCY: Perfect! See you then babe.

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

**UNKNOWN NUMBER TO PERCY JACKSON  
**

**SATURDAY**

**9:20AM**

IMAGE: JASON&ANNABETHNAKED.JPG2

UNKNOWN NUMBER: Thought this might interest you Percy. 

~

It was 9:30am when Percy Jackson stormed into Luke's house and woke everyone up. He came unprompted and unannounced, and from the looks of it, he came in ready to rip someone's arm off. Before, Jason, Luke, and Piper had been peacefully making pancakes and chatting about the events of the night. Upon their conversation, they came to the same conclusion that all of them blacked out around the same time. They were so thrown off by Percy's entrance, that Piper sent a pancake flying into the window.

"THERE BETTER BE A GOOD FUCKING EXPLANATION FOR THIS!" Percy screamed, phone open to a photo that he practically chucked across the room at Jason. Jason caught the phone and looked down. Of fucking course. It was a picture of him and Annabeth, limbs tangled together, passed out, naked, with a condom wrapper on the bedside. "I can't fucking believe it. I can't fucking believe it." Percy kept repeating over and over, snatching the phone back from Jason and passing it around to Piper and Luke. Slowly all of their other friends, Nico, Leo, and Rachel, as well as a few other classmates that showed up to the party and decided to stay, began to enter the room, each of them greeted with the image shoved in their face. 

If looks could kill, Jason would've died already. Slowly, each and every person in the room looked at Jason with a look of such disgust and betrayal. What hurt the most though, was Percy avoiding Jason's eye contact at all cost. He could tell Percy had been crying, probably sobbing, not only moments before. His eyes were red and swollen, and he was still sniffling as he showed everyone the photo. 

No one could speak. Everyone just looked around at each other, waiting for someone to say the first word. Rachel looked at Jason and met his eyes, she was perhaps the only person in the room with an ounce of sympathy in her expression. 

"Where's the bitch huh?" Percy finally said, sadness and hurt replaced with hatred and resentment. "Probably still sleeping soundly in bed!" Percy turned and left the room. Everyone followed him. He headed straight for the guest room, throwing open to door to find a peacefully sleeping Annabeth. "WAKE UP!" He shouted, picking up a pillow from the ground and chucking it at her. "WAKE UP BITCH!" He screamed again. In a frantic hurry, Annabeth jumped up. She wasn't wearing anything, and her first reaction was to try and hide herself. 'Poor Annabeth' Jason thought, 'she was so confused, and so exposed.'

Quickly, Rachel ran ahead of everyone and threw a blanket over top of Annabeth. "Have some decency Percy, she's not even dressed yet!" Rachel said, handing Annabeth her clothes.

"I don't understand. What's going on." Annabeth asked, as she quickly thew on a t-shirt and shorts. Rachel showed her Percy's phone. Fortunately, well at least fortunately for Jason, she looked just as confused as he did when he woke up that morning. "I don't understand... we never-" Annabeth looked at Jason. "Right?"

"I don't remember. I blacked out." Jason confessed. 

"Me too." Annabeth said. "But we would never... you don't even like girls!"

Percy was just laughing, hysterically, to a point where Jason was almost afraid of him. "Of course it had to be you two. My boyfriend and my best friend." He turned to Jason, for the first time looking him in the eye. "How fucking DARE you!" The next thing Jason knew, he was on the ground, Percy hitting at him with his hands over and over again. Finally, Piper pulled Percy off, his face soaked with tears.

"Enough Percy!" She said, he broke away from her, falling down onto the ground sobbing.

"You were everything to me!" He said, between cries. Jason's eyes filled with tears, but there was nothing he could say, not right now. He stood up, looked around the room at people he thought were his friends, but now looked at him like he was the most evil thing in the world. And he probably was. He and Annabeth did this to Percy, even if they didn't remember it, they still did it.

Without another word, Jason turned and ran out of the room, pushing past Luke who blocked the doorframe. Maybe if his eyes weren't already filling up with tears, he would have noticed the slight smile that began to spread across Luke's face. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :/
> 
> Also I'm back! And I fully plan on finishing this story before the summer is over! 
> 
> Next chapter: Jason and Annabeth try to piece together what happened at the party, before they all have to go back to school and face each other.


	8. In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets to the bottom of what really happened at the party. Percy is no where to be found, and Luke has to take drastic actions in order to keep things under his control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW (SPOILERS): Mention of a character believed to have committed suicide.

**Saturday**

**2:09pm**

**Text Message: Annabeth and Jason**

ANNABETH: Hi

JASON: Hey

ANNABETH: I wanted to give you some space before texting you. 

JASON: Thanks I appreciate that

ANNABETH: So, clearly neither of us remember what happened.

JASON: Obviously, if we were in our right minds we never would have.

ANNABETH: We didn't though, I know we didn't.

JASON: How?

ANNABETH: Because, I think I would be able to tell if I lost my virginity dumbass.

ANNABETH: That shit hurts

JASON: Yeah I know.

JASON: Well different kind of pain for me but...

ANNABETH: Well that answers that

JASON: What?

ANNABETH: The long standing question of who was the top/bottom in your relationship.

JASON: Stfu we switch

JASON: Sometimes....

ANNABETH: Right, believe me, the less I know, the better.

JASON: It doesn't matter anymore anyways. 

JASON: If we didn't do it, how did we end up like that?

ANNABETH: I don't know, I just think it's weird that I blacked out when I only had two drinks.

JASON: Yeah that is weird. I feel really gross today though.

ANNABETH: Me too.

JASON: You don't think someone put something in our drinks right?

ANNABETH: That's kinda what I was getting at

JASON: fuck

JASON: That doesn't make sense tho, who would do that?

ANNABETH: I think probably the same person that's behind all this weird shit.

ANNABETH: So not Piper or Leo.

JASON: That leaves Nico, Rachel, Luke, who else from school was there?

ANNABETH: I don't remember. 

JASON: Let's think. Who gave us drinks?

ANNABETH: Nico and Luke served all the drinks.

JASON: I vaguely remember being given a cup by someone not long before everything gets too fuzzy.

ANNABETH: Same.

JASON: Annabeth, how are we supposed to go to school Monday?

ANNABETH: Don't worry, we will get it figured out before then.

JASON: Even if we do, I bet Percy blocked my number already. 

ANNABETH: Oh same.

ANNABETH: I'm gonna reach out to Piper and Leo again, they were with me through the last thing. 

JASON: Good idea.

JASON: Add me to the chat.

 

**Saturday**

**2:30pm**

**GROUPCHAT: HELP**

**Leo, Piper, Jason, and Annabeth**

ANNABETH: Before you scream at us let me please explain a few things.

ANNABETH: 1) neither Jason or I have no memory of last night.

ANNABETH: 2) Piper, I'm telling you this because you will understand and the boys won't. I'm a virgin. I would 120% know if I lost my virginity last night even if I didn't remember the actual event.

ANNABETH: 3) We think someone put something in our drinks because we both feel super sick today.

PIPER: Okay so who are we killing then?

PIPER: If someone drugged you guys at a party... we must end them.

LEO: Also you didn't think we actually thought you guys slept together right?

LEO: Like we were all shocked in the moment but after ACTUALLY thinking about it for .2 seconds, I'm pretty sure the only people who believe it are Percy, Luke, and Nico. 

JASON: Thank god

PIPER: Percy won't answer his phone though, and he isn't home.

JASON: I know where he is.

JASON: His clubhouse he built when he was a kid, on the river. He goes there when he's stressed and needs to think.

LEO: We're just worried about him, he's not stable right now but he ran out of there not long after you left.

ANNABETH: Okay I love Percy, but there's nothing we can do to help him except figure this out and tell him the truth. So who the fuck drugged us?

PIPER: Nico was the only one mixing drinks last night really.

LEO: It had to have been him.

JASON: Why tho?

PIPER: He had a crush on Percy and Percy rejected him remember that?

JASON: Idk he seems so nice and shy

ANNABETH: He was probably trying to set it up so it looked like we hooked up.

ANNABETH: So Percy would dump you 

JASON: Holy shit

LEO: that's some fd up shit.

PIPER: We need to interrogate him 

JASON: I'll pick you all up? We need to go to his house and do it in person.

LEO: yes

PIPER: okay

ANNABETH: Yes

* * *

**Saturday**

**2:55pm**

**Text Message: Nico and Luke**

NICO: I feel terrible

LUKE: I know

LUKE: But it will feel great once it's all over and you and Percy are together.

LUKE: trust me, things are going according to plan.

NICO: I don't know.

NICO: I think I'll just come clean, I can take all the blame and you can get off.

LUKE: Nico do you really think that's a good idea?

LUKE: I can make your life miserable.

LUKE: What I'm doing right now? It's not even the most I'm capable of. Do you really want to find out though?

NICO: You're ruining their lives. 

LUKE: Nico, if you tell them anything I swear to god...

NICO: Why do you even care so much?

NICO: If you hate them so much why do you pretend to be friends with them?

LUKE: I don't hate them Nico, I'm doing this because I love them.

NICO: Someone is at the door.

NICO: It's Jason, Annabeth, Piper, and Leo.

NICO: What do I do?

LUKE: Don't answer to door.

LUKE: deny everything.

NICO: I have to tell them.

LUKE: Don't

LUKE: Nico....

LUKE: Answer me or I'll tell everyone you are responsible!

LUKE CLEARED THE CHAT 

 

**LUKE_C123 posted on Twitter:**

**IMG.jpg2 NICO_ADMITS_TO_OUTTING_PERCY_AND_JASON**

_I can't believe someone would do this, and to some of my best friends. Literally fuck him._

**OlympusClassOf19 retweeted Luke_C123's Tweet:**

_Percy and Jason have been nothing but kind to everyone, can't believe he would do that._

****SMARTG1RL retweeted Luke_C123's Tweet:** **

_And remember when I was accused of this? Literally fuck him, fuck all of this._

**F1reMan retweeted Luke_C123's Tweet:**

_Nico is openly gay too. He was probably just jealous. This is disgusting._

****52 Retweets 270 Likes** **

 

**Saturday**

**3:30pm**

**Text Message: Nico and Luke**

LUKE: Have fun at school Monday.

NICO: I can't believe you.

NICO: I was telling them the truth when you posted it, and they thought I was just lying to cover myself and place the blame on you.

LUKE: I had to do what I had to do.

NICO: Go to hell.

LUKE: You're already living in it. 

NICO: Well here's something you don't know. 

NICO: I have screenshots of our conversations too, you're not the only one keeping record.

NICO: So why don't you delete the tweet, I'll apologize on twitter and you'll back me up, or I'll post everything.

 

**3:45 pm**

NICO: Luke?

 

**NEWS REPORT**

**Saturday**

**6:55pm**

A local Olympus High student, Nico Di Angelo was found dead in his home at 5:24pm. The death comes not long after a post about Di Angelo committing hate crimes against a gay couple began to circulate on social media. Law Enforcements believe Di Angelo's death was a result of suicide in response to the social media post, but have not ruled out a potential case of homicide due to signs of struggle in the crime scene. More to come on this tragic story. 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got so real so fast oops. 
> 
> Sorry in advance for the next few chapters, y'all better buckle up.
> 
> Lmk what you think is gonna happen to Percy, Jason, Luke, Annabeth and the rest of the gang in the comments, I wanna hear what you all think!


	9. Have You Prayed Tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason finds Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end :)

Percy's clubhouse was hidden in the woods, built up into a very large tree. It had grown an expanded since he first started building it when he was ten as a place to escape anything that was troubling him. It was Percy's favorite place in the world, his little secret. Jason remembered the first time he found it. It was past midnight and in the middle of a downpour. Percy had just texted Jason asking him to meet him at a location in the woods, something bad had happened at home and he didn't want to be alone. He remembered climbing out his window and walking there, in the rain, with nothing but slippers to protect his feet from the mud. But Percy was worth it, he would always be worth it. 

When he finally arrived at Percy's location, he climbed up into the treehouse to find him curled up in a bawl, crying softly. 

"Hey Jase." He sniffled, looking up at Jason.

"Perce..." He said, sitting down across from him. "Is everything alright?" Nowadays, Jason would have gone instantly up to Percy and wrapped his arms around him, but they weren't together yet. Percy looked up and smiled at his friend, and laughed. 

"Gabe and I got into a bit of a fight." Gabe. Percy's lousy excuse for a step-father. Jason had only met the guy a handful of times, but each interaction made him hate him more and more. "He threw something, I think a vase at me. I threw a lamp back..."

"Percy."

"What? At least he missed and I hit. I ran out the door before I could even process what happened." Jason scooted closer to Percy so they were both sitting next to each other. "My mom is gonna be so pissed."

"What were you fighting about?" Jason asked, he felt like he needed to understand the situation a bit more before actually assessing it.

"It's stupid. I was just trying to tell them something and he wasn't listening.."

"What is it?" Jason asked, hoping he wasn't pressing too much.

"It's stupid." Percy laughed in pity at himself. "I shouldn't have said it."

"What?"

Percy paused. Looking down at his hands before looking up at Jason. "I'm gay."

"oh."

"yeah." There was silence. Jason was trying so hard to find the right words. 'it's okay, me too', 'I love you', 'I've loved you for a while now', but nothing felt appropriate for the moment. So instead he took Percy's hand in his, knotting their fingers together. Percy's head fell softly to Jason's shoulder. No words were spoken by either of them, but Jason assumed Percy got the message. 

Their first kiss happened there too, about a week later when they decided to go spend the night together in the treehouse. They only kissed that night, but it was so pure and so magical, Jason never wanted the moment to end. 

They lost their virginities in the treehouse as well. Despite Jason's constant fear that they might break the treehouse, it was the perfect place for it to happen.

It had evolved from a place that Percy would go to escape the world, to a place where Percy and Jason could be with each other. When they were in the treehouse, the rest of the world didn't exist.

Now, as Jason trudged through the forest towards the treehouse, his journey felt more perilous and scary than that night he walked through the rain and dark in his slippers. Some feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that the treehouse that they fell in love inside, would be the place where it all ended. His head was spinning with everything Nico told them, about Luke, and Nico's death. Holy shit, Nico was dead. It didn't feel real. Jason had seen him hours ago, spoken to him, laughed with him at the party the night before. 

He tried to push it all away. He needed Percy to know what happened, and that he would never hurt him.

He climbed up the ladder and pushed the door to the treehouse open. It looked the same as it did when he first visited it. Pillows and blankets all thrown around, a bookshelf, some posters of Aquaman, a battery powered lava lamp, and a carving that Percy did not long after the first time he visited, 'J+P'. Percy was curled up in a ball, clutching a pillow and crying. He looked up at Jason. 

"Hey" Percy said, almost with a smile. He looked so small and defeated.

'Hey." Jason said, closing the door behind him. "I just need to explain something to you and-"

"I got a call from Nico." Percy cut him off. "He told me something, about Luke and himself. About last night, and this whole week."

"He told me too. I didn't believe him though, the part about Luke." Jason said. "But I think I do now..."

"He's dead, isn't he?" Percy asked.

"Yeah..."

"I saw the report but didn't believe it..." Percy pity laughed, Jason could see tears appearing again in his eyes. "Such a waste."

"I know..."

"He told me he loved me on the phone, that he has for a while, that he went along with Luke because he was jealous..." Percy said. "Jealously... what a terrible thing. Look what it's done to us." 

They looked at each other, Jason inched over to Percy.

"I'm sorry." Percy said. "I should have known you wouldn't do that to me."

"I'm sure I would have reacted the same way in your shoes..."

"It was still wrong of me not to let you guys explain... and I can't believe Luke would do something-" Percy froze. "Luke was like my best friend..." 

"I know babe, I know."

"I love you."

"I love you more..." Jason smiled and took his boyfriend's hand, letting their fingers lace together, and it was like they are falling in love for the first time all over again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! A bit of happiness before the big finale!


End file.
